1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening device that can be used to fasten and fix together a column and a beam, a metal piece attached to a column and a beam, wood materials, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when a column and a beam, a metal piece attached to a column and a beam, or wood materials are fastened and fixed together, a bolt insertion hole is formed in the column, the beam, the metal piece attached to a column, or the wood materials. A bolt then is inserted into the bolt insertion hole, and fastened and fixed by a nut.
In fastening and fixing using a bolt and a nut such as this, operations for stopping a head portion of the bolt from turning and for rotating the nut are required to be performed. There is a disadvantage in that these operations are difficult for a person to perform alone and are time consuming.
[Parent Literature 1] Utility Model Publication No. 2534717
[Patent Literature 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2006-348543